Sweet Sugar
by byunbxnnie
Summary: Suka duka Baekhyun memiliki kekasih mesum seperti Chanyeol. Yaoi, BXB, ChanBaek.
1. Chapter 1

**CONFESSION?**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Bulan masih berada di peraduannya tatkala seorang pria mungil bergegas mencari taksi di tengah sunyinya kota Seoul pada dini hari. Baekhyun mengecek arloji yang melingkar manis di lengan kirinya, pemberian Chanyeol. Masih pukul 4 namun Baekhyun sudah bergegas pergi ke rumah Chanyeol.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, Ibu Chanyeol menelpon Baekhyun, mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol baru saja pulang dari pesta yang diadakan teman-teman seangkatannya saat sekolah dulu. Ibunya bilang bahwa Chanyeol pulang dengan keadaan sedikit mabuk dan tercium aroma rokok ditubuhnya, salah satu barang yang paling dibenci Baekhyun— selain mentimun— di dunia ini.

Maka tanpa ba bi bu, Baekhyun langsung bergegas bertandang ke rumah Chanyeol.

Setelah sampai, Baekhyun buru-buru mengetuk pintu rumah Chanyeol dengan tidak sabaran.

Pada ketukan yang kelima, barulah pintu rumah Chanyeol terbuka, menampilkan sesosok wanita paruh baya yang tak lain merupakan Ibu Chanyeol.

"Oh! Kau sungguh datang?" Ibu Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun takjub, tak menyangka jika Baekhyun akan senekat ini.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis sebagai balasannya, "Tentu saja Ibu, bolehkah aku masuk?"

Ibu Chanyeol pun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil membukakan pintu rumah lebar-lebar, mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk.

Setelah sampai didalam, Ibu Chanyeol menghadap Baekhyun, "Dia ada dilantas atas, kamarnya. Masuk saja kesana." Katanya sambil menggesturkan telunjuknya ke tangga.

Baekhyun mengangguk hormat lalu pergi ke atas, sesuai apa yang Ibu Chanyeol katakan.

Setelahnya, Baekhyun memutar kenop pintu kamar Chanyeol yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Aroma alkohol dan rokok langsung menguar menusuk indera penciumannya. Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya sembari menutup hidung, menghalau bebauan memaukkan yang paling ia benci.

Dilihatnya seorang raksasa tengah tidur dengan posisi menelungkup di ranjang. Oh, jangan lupakan dengkuran kerasnya.

Baekhyun menatap miris akan pemandangan dihadapannya, Chanyeol tertidur dengan sepatu masih terpasang di kedua kaki sialannya. Jaket serta topi nya pun masih melekat sempurna ditubuh besarnya.

Dengan inisiatifnya, Baekhyun melepaskan kedua sepatu Chanyeol dengan hati-hati.

Baekhyun menempatkan dirinya disisian ranjang Chanyeol, memperhatikan rupa lelakinya saat tertidur. Damai seperti anak bayi yang tidak berdosa. Membuat niat Baekhyun yang hendak mengomeli Chanyeol tadi menguap seketika.

Ditamparnya pelan pipi Chanyeol, membangunkan pria itu dari mimpinya.

"Jangan bersender padaku Kyungsoo. Aku sudah punya pacar," Oh, rupanya ia mengigau. Dan tunggu, siapa tadi? Kyungsoo?

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar nama lelaki asing itu disebut oleh Chanyeol. Siapa gerangan Kyungsoo sehingga Chanyeol sampai memimpikannya?

Ia kembali menampar-nampar pipi Chanyeol, karena pria itu tak kunjung bangun juga. Tamparan tidak mempan, lalu dengan cara apalagi ia membangunkan Chanyeol?

Ah, Baekhyun mendapat ide. Bibir tipisnya kini menerbitkan senyum manis, tersenyum akan rencana yang otaknya suarakan.

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun menipiskan jarak antara wajah keduanya, posisinya saat ini miring menghadap wajah Chanyeol. Pelan-pelan ia mendekati wajah Chanyeol, lalu cup! Bibir mereka bertemu.

Baekhyun menggerakan sedikit bibirnya diatas bibir Chanyeol, menikmati pagutan yang ia pimpin.

Setelah beberapa saat Baekhyun merasa pagutannya dibalas oleh lunak yang sama, ia membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Mendapati Chanyeol dengan senyum bodohnya membalas ciuman Baekhyun.

Maka Baekhyun pun buru-buru melepaskan tautan mereka.

"Kenapa dilepas.." Rengek Chanyeol, bibirnya ia kerucutkan seperti anak kecil yang permennya diambil.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah, "Kau kan sudah bangun bodoh!"

"Tapi yang ini juga bangun, Baek," Chanyeol menunjuk sesuatu yang menggembung dibalik celana jeans yang ia kenakan, Baekhyun memelototkan matanya horror saat mendapati pemandangan tersebut. Sial, ia kena masalah.

Tak ingin terjebak dalam tipu muslihat Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Kau mabuk-mabukkan, 'kan?"

Belum sempat Chanyeol menyuarakan jawabannya, Baekhyun kembali menodongnya dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Kau merokok juga 'kan?"

Dan yang terakhir,

"Siapa Kyungsoo?"

Bodohnya Chanyeol hanya membalas pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan rahang terbuka tanpa berusaha membela diri.

Baekhyun melipat tangannya di dada, mendongakkan dagunya ke Chanyeol, "Diam berarti iya." Tandasnya final.

Untung saja otak Chanyeol mampu merespon cepat akan penuturan final Baekhyun, maka dengan sigap ia memegang lengan Baekhyun, mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Dengarkan aku dulu." Untungnya Baekhyun bukanlah tipe submissive yang rela dibodohi oleh spekulasinya sendiri, maka dengan sedikit rasa kemanusiaan, Baekhyun mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol.

"Jadi begini, semalam aku memang minum. Tapi hanya segelas, aku bersumpah!" Ujarnya sungguh-sungguh.

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya menatap Chanyeol curiga namun Chanyeol mengindahkannya.

"Yah, Minseok mentraktirku. Aku tidak kuasa menolak tawarannya."

Tatapan curiga masih ia layangkan, tidak puas dengan pengakuan Chanyeol. "Rokok?"

Chanyeol terperanjat lalu mencium aroma tubuhnya, sial. Ada aroma rokok yang menempel pada jaketnya. Rokok adalah benda paling dibenci Baekhyun selain mentimun, habislah ia.

"Baekhyun demi Tuhan, aku tidak merokok. Temanku merokok namun aku tidak. Kau tahu, jika kau berdekatan denga perokok, maka aromanya akan hinggap ditubuhmu juga," Chanyeol membela diri sambil menggesturkan tangannya membentuk tanda _peace._

Melihat kesungguhan Chanyeol dalam mengungkapkan pengakuannya, mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun mempercayainya. Namun masih ada satu yang mengganjal.

"Siapa Kyungsoo?" Nah.

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya, kaget dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Darimana ia tahu Kyungsoo?

"Kau tadi mengigaukan namanya." Seakan mampu membaca pikiran Chanyeol, Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol yang hanya ia simpan di otak.

"Yeah, dia teman lamaku. Semalam aku bertemu dengannya dipesta. Kau tahu, dia bergelayut dipundakku tapi aku menjauhkannya karena aku sudah punya pacar!" Dengan bangga Chanyeol berucap, senyumnya terlampau lebar karena secara tak langsung ia berhasil setia.

"Siapa pacarmu?"

"Tentu saja kau!"

Jawaban sederhana Chanyeol sukses membuat senyum Baekhyun terbit. Rasa panas menjalari pipinya, menghadirkan semburat merah tipis.

Dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke dadanya. Membuat Baekhyun terjatuh diatas Chanyeol. Senyuman Chanyeol memberi isyarat lain, dan Baekhyun tak bodoh untuk tak mengetahuinya.

"Adikku terbangun karena ulahmu. Maka sekarang kau harus menidurkannya kembali." Chanyeol berucap lirih di telinga Baekhyun. Menjilatinya dengan sensual.

Saat Baekhyun mencoba untuk bangkit, Chanyeol menariknya lagi sehingga kini kejantanan mereka bergesekkan.

 _Ouch_ , rupanya Chanyeol benar-benar keras.

Mau tak mau ia harus menetap dikamar Chanyeol sampai matahari terbit.

Menidurkan kembali penis sialan Chanyeol yang sangat kurang ajar.

Walaupun dia juga senang, sih.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N**

Ini apaaaa XD /teriak histeris/ gatau kenapa tiba-tiba kepikiran ini pas lagi revisi chapter 2 **UNFAITHFUL** , jadi buru-buru ngetik, tanpa edit hehehe. Rencananya ini mau ku bikin drabble gitu, berchapter tp setiap chapternya beda cerita. Kayak 1 chapter langsung end, chapter depannya beda lagi ceritanya, gitu. Maunya sih genre fluffy karena aku pusing sendiri kalau ada konflik. Cukup **UNFAITHFUL** aja yang konfliknya berat, ini jangan.

Sekian cuap-cuapnya, bye bye.

Find me on ig and twitter : pinkeutrash


	2. Chapter 2

**FAILED**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Matahari belum sepenuhnya terbit namun Chanyeol sudah memulai aksi menyebalkannya—menghujani Baekhyun dengan kecupan-kecupan.

Baekhyun menikmatinya, tentu saja. Bahkan dia sudah terbangun sejak 10 menit yang lalu (terbangun dalam arti yang sebenarnya). Tapi kalau begini terus setiap pagi, Baekhyun kesal juga akhirnya. Waktu tidurnya yang berharga dibuang sia-sia oleh Park-Mesum-Chanyeol.

"Hentikan! Liurmu bau bodoh!" Baekhyun memekik keras. Namun Chanyeol tetap Chanyeol, alih-alih menjauh, ia malah berkata, "Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku rasa anak kita butuh seorang adik."

Baekhyun melotot horror padanya. Yang benar saja! Chanyeol sih kebagian enaknya saja karena dia hanya harus memasukinya lalu menumpahkan cairan sialan itu pada lubangnya. Lalu suara brengseknya itu akan mendesah-desah keenakan. Sementara Baekhyun? Dia kebagian enaknya juga sih tapi tetap saja mengandung anak itu menyusahkan! Rasanya ia ingin meninggalkan perutnya yang membesar saat bepergian kemana-mana.

Tidak sabar menunggu respon Baekhyun, Chanyeol buru-buru membawanya pada ciuman panas, bertubi-tubi sehingga Baekhyun akhirnya mengalah. Membiarkan Chanyeol membabat habis kenyal miliknya.

Melihat Baekhyun yang pasrah, Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum puas, bayangan pagi yang panas sudah bergelut di dalam otak mesumnya.

Namun semuanya sirna saat tiba-tiba..

 **Brak!**

"Mommy! Daddy! Ayo membuka kado!"

Gagal. Tidak ada pagi yang panas bersama sang suami.

* * *

Hai~ sebelumnya aku mau bilang kalau ficlet ini perchapternya sama sekali ga berhubungan. Alias satu chapter langsung tamat. Dan jalan ceritanya juga beda-beda. Misalkan chapter sebelumnya kisah mereka sebelum nikah, nah sekarang pas udah nikah. Sesuka aku alurnya maju mundur hehehehe. Maaf mengecewakan ya~ aku udah lama ga ngetik ff, dan aku ngerasa kehilangan bakatku (?) pokoknya ngelihat ketikan yang dulu tuh bagus bgt, sekarang, ketikanku ancur parah..

Semoga kalian ga muntah ya sama romance kacangan ini XD see you on next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**GIFT**

———

Baekhyun yang sedang mengandung sedikit banyak menyusahkan Chanyeol. Sejak hamil, kelakuan manjanya semakin hari semakin parah, bahkan untuk makan pun ia meminta untuk disuapi.

Contohnya sekarang. Saat Chanyeol tengah sibuk berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen penting di mejanya, Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja berseru "Tolong kupaskan aku jeruk itu!"

Ini sudah ke tiga kalinya Baekhyun menyuruhnya ini itu. Dia sebenarnya ingin memberontak, tapi mana mungkin. Bisa-bisa Baekhyun akan memusuhinya dan pergi ke rumah orang tua nya dengan berkata 'Chanyeol berlaku kasar padaku.'

Berlebihan memang, maka dari itu Chanyeol memilih untuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan pergi mengupaskan sebuah jeruk untuk suami kesayangannya.

Omong-omong, Baekhyun yang sedang mengandung tampak lebih menggemaskan. Pipinya terlihat penuh dengan bibir plum yang lucu. Aduh, kalau begini caranya Chanyeol mana tahan?

"Kau sedang lihat apa?!" Menyadari tatapan Chanyeol yang mencurigakan, Baekhyun lalu menatapnya sangsi. Chanyeol merotasikan bola matanya, lelah dengan sikap Baekhyun yang terlalu berlebihan.

Oh ayolah, Chanyeol adalah suami Baekhyun. Masa Chanyeol tidak boleh mengagumi tubuh suaminya sih?

"Ini," Memilih untuk mengabaikan pertanyaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memberikan jeruk yang sudah ia kupas. Lalu setelahnya ia fokus pada acara di TV yang sedaritadi Baekhyun tonton.

Tapi kok lama-lama rasanya tangannya malah basah ya?

Dengan pelan-pelan ia melirik ke arah Baekhyun, dan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya kini membuat Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar.

Err.. Baekhyun menjilati jarinya dengan tatapan sensual.

Lalu sepersekian detik berikutnya, Baekhyun sudah membawanya jatuh ke ranjang. Astaga, apakah Baekhyun sudah gila?

Terakhir kali Chanyeol mengajaknya bercinta, yang ia dapatkan justru bogeman keras di perutnya. Dokter bilang itu wajar karena mood Baekhyun sedang terombang-ambing, akibat kehamilan. Jadi, apakah perilaku Baekhyun yang sekarang ini karena kehamilan juga?

"Hng?" Baekhyun menggumam tidak jelas karena kini wajahnya sudah ia tenggelamkan di dada bidang Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya, ini bukan mimpi kan?

Memilih menggunakan akal sehatnya, Chanyeol buru-buru berdiri. Ia tidak mau kelepasan kalau pada akhirnya nanti Baekhyun hanya akan menyiksanya dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi dan mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol sudah memperkosanya.

Amit-amit.

Namun belum sempat Chanyeol beranjak, Baekhyun buru-buru mempererat pelukannya sehingga membuat Chanyeol gagu. Kenapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja begini? Chanyeol kan jadi bingung harus bersikap apa!

"Err.. Baekhyun.."

Cup.

Dengan santai Baekhyun malah mengecup bibirnya yang sejak sebulan lalu belum diberi makan.

Tidakkah Baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol hampir gila?

Tapi kalau sudah begini keadaannya sih, Chanyeol mana bisa nolak.

Perlahan ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun.

Dan..

Cup.

Satu ciuman mendarat mulus di bibir masing-masing.

Kalau begitu baiklah, Chanyeol akan menganggap ini sebagai hadiah dari Tuhan karena ia telah mengabdi kepada Baekhyun semenjak ia hamil.

Dan Chanyeol akan memanfaatkan hadiah ini sebaik mungkin.

"Kumohon jangan menyesal setelah ini." Suara Chanyeol menggema di kamar mereka, berbarengan dengan suara desahan Baekhyun karena kenyal Chanyeol memagut habis-habisan kenyal miliknya.

 **The end.**

 **Ga bisa bikin NC XD gatau kenapa aku gabisa bikin adegan erotis lagi.. Kalau dipaksa jatuhnya cringe XD jd nikmatin dulu aja ya adegan yang agak menjurus ini sambil nungguin aku berlatih bikim adegan enaena lagi. LMAO. see you on next chapter!** **Btw ff faling for you blm bisa dilanjut selama liburan krn file nya ada di laptop. Jd harap bersabar ya. Me luv u**


	4. Chapter 4

**DOWNPOUR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan.

Adalah salah satu momok paling menakutkan bagi Baekhyun selain hantu.

Bayangkan saja, air-air berjatuhan dari langit yang dibarengi dengan kilatan-kilatan petir. Siapa yang tidak takut?

Dan sialnya lagi, ia harus terjebak hujan di sebuah halte sepi. Ia tadi habis berbelanja kebutuhan keluarga, kalau kalian ingin tahu.

Kalau kalian bertanya kemana Chanyeol, jawabannya adalah si pria mesum itu sekarang tengah menghadiri pemakaman orang tua dari mantan pacarnya. Sebenarnya saat Baekhyun berkata ia ingin pergi ke supermarket untuk berbelanja, Chanyeol sudah menawarkan diri untuk menawarkan dan tidak jadi pergi ke pemakaman.

Namun Baekhyun bukanlah suami yang egois, jadi dia menyuruh Chanyeol untuk pergi melayat saja, hitung-hitung sebagai bentuk penghormatan terakhir.

Lagipula pergi ke supermarket sendirian bukan sesuatu yang sulit kok.

Ya itu sih pemikirannya beberapa jam yang lalu, sekarang saat dia terjebak hujan, tiba-tiba saja ia ingin Chanyeol datang menjemputnya dan berkata 'Jangan takut, aku ada disini.'

Tapi semua itu mustahil, bagaikan akar dengan pangkat negatif, hal itu adalah imajiner semata.

Karena yang terjadi di hadapannya adalah, Chanyeol yang sedang memeluk seorang perempuan.

Di bawah derasnya hujan.

Romantis sekali, huh?

Rupanya rumah mantan Chanyeol itu ada di seberang halte ini. Dan apa-apaan itu? Apakah mereka sedang syuting drama dengan genre _angst_?

Baekhyun tidak cemburu kok! Buktinya saja dia sekarang memilih untuk menerobos hujan dan pergi jauh dari hadapan mereka, mencari taksi manapun yang lewat yang bisa membawanya pergi dari pemandangan menjijikan itu.

Namun siapa sangka ternyata Baekhyun menangis diam-diam di dalam taksi?

Dan perlu kalian ingat, Baekhyun menangis = bencana akan segera datang.

 **To be continued.**

 **Mari kita buat rumah tangga Chanbaek gonjang ganjing (ketawa jahat) Btw semalem chanbaek bikin momen manis bgt padahal tp dengan jahatnya aku malah bikin mereka retak disini wkwkwk** **Tp jgn khawatir, ini ff konfliknya ga berat berat amat kok, krn dr awal aku udh komit kalau ini ff lebih cenderung fluff. Cukup falling for you aja yg bikin pusing, ini jgn. Bye bye~**

btw kalau ada yg mau berteman sama aku boleh bgt!!

line : phosphenous. (pake titik)

ig : pinkeutrash

twt : hyuckenthusiasm


	5. Pengumuman

Hallo test test.

Sebelumnya aku mau ngasih tau, aku izin hiatus ya guys :(. Soalnya aku lagi sakit.. lambung aku luka jd harus banyak-banyak istirahat olahraga hidup sehat wkwkwk. Untuk sweet sugar sama falling for you paling lama aku up sebulan sekali wkwkwk. Falling for you draftnya udh rampung kok, tinggal di revisi dikit lagi.

Insya Allah kelar liburan aku update. Tungguin ya~ Minta doanya biar aku sembuh. Maaf nyampah T.T

Arigatou~


End file.
